WINTER OF THE WOLVES
by Jiay
Summary: A small pack of wolves struggles to survive. Dark pasts shadow their world, and an even darker legend hangs over them.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story I have put up, I thought the idea of warrior wolves instead of cats was quite cool. I don't intend to copy anyone – I'm not using clans or warrior names like in the books. In fact the wolves are not really even warriors, just characters really. _

_Review if you like, and I will put some more chapters up soon. Sorry if its slow going. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The world is at the end of the humans reign. Their cities crushed and destroyed, only ruins remaining. A great endless winter ravages the earth, as if to rebirth the world – it is encased in ice.

While man was destined to fall, which creature will now rule?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The she-wolf plunged through the pallid snow. It fell in a steady blizzard, blinding her as she staggered through its howling midst. Its lament was deafening, blocking out any sound. The wolf's eyes were narrowed in exhaustion, her whole body shivered and trembled with fatigue and cold. She fought the weariness and pain. Blood seeped from her body and stained the snow, crimson mingling with the white.

She still continued, although she knew it was her end.

A cub in the wolf's jaws hung limply, its silver fur encrusted with ice and filth. But although it seemed lifeless, its eyes were open wide. They were azure, flecked with a pale limpid blue. The colour was out of place in the bleak and ashen wasteland.

The she-wolf still struggled through the snow, her head held high to spare the cub of the freezing drifts. Trees grew only sparsely, their branches heavily laden with white. The wolf knew not where she was going, but only that she has caught the scent of other creatures. Other wolves were nearby, even though their smell was only lingered faintly in the snow. The she wolf was growing steadily wearier, her limbs shook terribly, and each footstep was harder than the first.

A rocky outcrop rose from the ice, nestled at the base of a sheer cliff. Stunted firs grew around it, where their roots could find purchase in the stone. The smell of wolves surrounded the place like a cloud. The storm had died down now, leaving the land buried under a blanket of white. The she wolf lowered the cub gently to the ground. With her last strength, the she cried out desperately. Her distraught howl echoing across the stony plane. It was answered by a savage snarl. Another wolf stood far above her. He was a powerful male, larger than an average wolf. His thick fur was normal of the grey wolf, grey brindled with silver and white. A white blaze extended up his chest and across his neck. Old wounds marred his muzzle. A particularly large scar stretched from under his left eye and over his snout. Although both of his ears stood erect, the tip of his right ear was torn and slumped downward. He held himself proudly and growled ferociously at the she-wolf again, lips peeling from his pearly fangs.

"You dare intrude" he snarled. His fur bristled along his length, his golden eyes wary.

"We are the sole survivors of my pack" The she-wolf cried frantically. "But soon, I will be no longer."

"We ?" The male wolfs eyes narrowed suspiciously. The she wolf stepped to the side, revealing the cub. The male wolf relaxed slightly.

"You have a cub. Then what is it you want."

"I travelled for many suns, in search of ... others."

"My pack cannot shelter you, we can barely feed ourselves in this waste" the male wolf growled softly.

"Not me" the she wolf moaned. "I am too weak to survive, but you must take in the little one."

The male wolf looked taken aback. "I cannot take a cub that is not one of my own" he said.

"But you must, or else she will die."

The male wolf snarled furiously. He seemed torn, but it was rare that a wolf pack would take on an abandoned cub.

The she wolf collapsed, her body trembled as weakness overtook her. She slumped in front of the male wolf, crimson gathering in the snow. She turned her head with an effort, and linked eyes with him. They held his gaze steadily – they were not the hazy eyes of a dying creature – they burnt a fiery ember.

"Take her or she will die, will you allow that?" she snarled suddenly. The cub buried itself into the she-wolfs side, glancing at him with its strange eyes.

"Otherwise, you must kill her ... to save her from dying slowly in this wretched cold" she said in a final whisper. The she-wolf convulsed and finally with a last shudder her body went limp. The fire in her eyes slowly died and went cold. The cub gave a faint wailing cry. It buried its muzzle in the she-wolfs fur, its glinting eyes fixed on the face lying on the pallid snow. The male wolf hardly believed that the tiny creature had any notion of what had happened, but as if to answer him it cried mournfully again, the sound desolate and forlorn. Its bizarre azure eyes locked solidly with his, it didn't even flinch as he gazed back at it. Then the cub gave a faint squeak and struggled towards him through the snow. It made its way to his fore paws and sat between them, peering up at his face.

"I cannot take you" the male wolf whispered undecidedly. The cub only stared up at him, he could see not trust or fear in its eyes but knowing – a bizarre intelligence – unlike that of a young cub.

"But ... I cannot kill you"

The male wolf glanced at the she-wolfs form under the gathering snow. All the harshness drained from his face and he was left watching the cub tenderly. Gently he grasped it in his jaws, and lifted it from the icy ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The cave was warm - perhaps even stuffy- a welcome change from the frigid air outside. Although it was dry, the musty smell of decay filled it – from the withering leaves piled in the corners. It was relatively small, its low roof brushed against the wolves' backs, but it was just how they liked it. The huge dark cavernous spaces of most caves made the pack feel intimidated. The wolf lowered the cub to the ground, and wearily approached his mate. She was a sleek she-wolf, with soft pale grey fur. Her eyes were a warm honey gold, set in a kind face. She lay stretched out, two appendages nestled against her abdomen. Her own cubs were larger, ones coat a normal grey, the others a hazy white. But although they were big, their eyes were still firmly shut. When she saw the male wolf, she strained forward, tail beating against stone.

"Liulfr, what was it?" she whispered.

Liulfr looked guiltily about. "Another wolf came, but she was badly wounded and ..." he stopped short.

The she-wolf merely nodded. Then she wrinkled her nose, scenting the air.

"There is another wolf here" she exclaimed eyes narrowed, her hackles rising.

"A cub Canna, it came with the female ... I couldn't just leave it ..."

Canna was astonished. "Bring it to me" she whispered.

Liulfr pushed the cub forward with his muzzle, it looked back at him and tottered a few steps.

Canna gasped, grief etched into her features and intensifying in her eyes. "It looks like ... it looks like Sierra, it looks like Sierra, Liulfr" she whined.

Liulfr dipped his head. "I know."

"Almost the same silver fur, but ... her eyes ... they are so strange" The cub looked unflinchingly in Cannas eyes with her own creamy azure ones. Normally a young cub's eyes began as a limpid blue and then as if it was a mist it cleared to gold.

"What ... should we do with her?"

Canna opened her mouth to speak, but then the cub stumbled towards her. Liulfr snarled, but the cub continued unperturbed. Canna gazed wonderingly at the cub as it struggled to her side and buried itself against her. It stared back at her from against her belly and snuggled against her own cubs. Liulfr growled and stalked towards her, but Canna bared her teeth at him – warning him to stay away. She watched the new cub fondly.

"Just like Sierra" she whispered faintly.

Liulfr glanced at Canna, astonished. "Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes."

Liulfr nodded his eyes full of concern. Canna nuzzled the new cub tenderly. The cub yawned, revealing a set of sharp pearly teeth and closed her eyes. The cubs breathing steadied and it was soon asleep.

After a while Canna asked "What is her name?"

"I do not know."

"Then what should we call her."

The wolf shook his head. Liulfr and Canna watched the cub as it slept with their own cubs.

"Kyrie" said Canna suddenly.

"Kyrie?" Liulfr prompted.

"After my mother, you did not meet her."

"It ... fits."

Canna smiled affectionately and stretched forward to nuzzle her mate.

"Welcome to the pack young one" She whispered to Kyrie as she rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow and ice covered the land like a heavy blanket, choking and numbing everything beneath it. Bare trees bore great loads of the white, the only sound the occasional muffled thump as a mound of snow fell to the ground. Withered branches cracked and bent, and the twisted trees looked like deathly black skeletons shuddering in the silent arctic wind. The plain seemed almost devoid of colour, apart from the murky green of the hardy scrub that survived against the chill, clinging to the ground like weed.

A white figure stalked across the landscape, almost invisible against the snow. It was a young she-wolf, her pale fur tipped with silver. She was sleek and well-built but lean, her thick pelt hid the slight show of bones from under her hide. She was not meandering, but steadily loping forward – her body held low to the ground, ears erect and her bushy tail pointing straight out from her body. Each paw was placed carefully and silently, almost gracefully and she seemed to glide across the plain. She moved on purpose - her golden eyes fixed rigidly ahead, her gaze held strongly on something - and there was an air of confidence about her posture.

A gangly elk threw its head up, above a thick twisting bush that hid its body from view. It had only small stubby antlers and its neck was withered of fat, as if the winter had faded it away. A thin delicate leg showed between the leaves of the bush. The she-wolf sank to the ground, indistinguishable in the white. The elk's nostrils flared – but the wind was against it, blowing harshly against its back and carrying the scent of predator towards the west and not towards the elk. Its ears quivered but the land was silent, apart from the faint stirring of the wind and rustle of foliage. The elk lowered its neck warily to graze again around the branches of the scrub, the tough bitter leaves crunching against its teeth.

The she-wolf raised herself slightly and began stalking towards the elk, circling towards its back. The wind would catch her then and the elk would know her scent but would be too late – she was sure. All her instincts were at work. Her ears strained forward for the slightest sound, a sound that she had disturbed the elk and it had caught her scent, but it remained oblivious to her. She crept around its side and as she did the elk blew out heavily, her scent fresh in its nostrils as the wind changed direction. It balked and scrambled away from the smell, kicking snow and dirt into the air. The she-wolf snarled furiously, and leapt forward after the elk as it tore away. Although unless surprised an elk or deer can outrun a wolf with enough warning, the bleak winter had severely weakened it and the she-wolf easily caught up to it. The wolf ran at its heels, snarling and snapping at its back leg, seeking to get a grip. But the elk lashed out with a hoof, catching her in the chest. With a strangled growl she spun backwards, pain flaring in her eyes. Struggling to her feet she lunged back after the elk, but a silver shape streaked past her knocking her back to the ground. The elk screamed, and the she-wolf could hear a struggle in the snow. She leapt up from the ground, the elk lay jerking about twenty metres or so from her. A silver wolf stood over it, crimson soaking its jaw.

"I had it Kyrie," the white she-wolf growled, clearing the distance between them.

The silver wolf tilted her head to the side, "Really Siri? I didn't think that when I saw you lying in the snow."

"For only a second, I didn't need you," Siri retorted harshly.

"Who said I caught it for you?"

"No one."

"Exactly."

Siri growled sharply, her fur rippling down her back. She felt like springing on the silver wolf, sitting smugly before her.

But larger wolf slipped between them. He had ordinary grey coat, flecked - normal of wolves. But his eyes were a startling gold. While wolves' eyes were averagely gold, his were just so intense. It was the most noticeable thing about him. It made him seem strange and outlandish.

"What is it Ember?" Siri asked irritably, glaring at Siri.

The grey wolf ignored her, eyes fixed on the body of the elk. "Good there is a kill, the pack needs it most now" his eyes flicked to the sky, bleak and grey. Flecks of ice swirled down to settle in their coats.

Ember then turned his gaze to Siri, who averted her eyes. Siri felt more respect for her brother, Ember than Kyrie. In wolves, the act of meeting eyes and staring was a rude and threatening gesture.

Siri threw a glare at Kyrie, but then turned to her brother "Where is the rest of the pack?"

"At the den."

"Then let us call them."

Siri threw her head back and called into the darkening sky. Ember joined her, their howl filling the wind.

Only Kyrie did not join their song, her eyes – dulled from azure to a plain gold as she matured – were locked solidly on the firmament.

Then the two sibling wolves stalked towards the elks lifeless body, hunger in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watch out, this chapter gets a bit bloody. So be prepared! **

...

Heat streamed from the flanks of still warm flesh - an elk lying grimly on its side - its ribs bare to the sky like a maw of flesh coated teeth. Blood stained and curdled in the churned up snow about it. Figures jerked at the body, jostling and snarling at each other as they found a place among the carcass. A pack of wolves crowded around it - five of them – their breath misting in the icy air and forming a swirling haze of vapour around them. Their sides and muzzles streaked with crimson, their eyes wild with blood thirst. A single black wolf snapped at another, lashing out with his fangs at a wolf that leaned against him as it fed. It cringed, shuffled along and began to feed again, all forgotten in the ferocity of their hunger.

But single wolf hung back, her silver coat glinting in the glare of the sun. Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she watched the ravenous pack.

_They eat like creatures that have just tasted blood, like creatures with no respect for the lives they take to get it, like monsters... _

Kyrie shook her head, feeling grim.

_But, in other animals eyes wolves were always monsters_

_Surely we can simply even eat with dignity, not like starved dogs!_ A conflicting voice raged, making the fur along the she-wolfs spine bristle.

_It is the blood thirst, every hunter that tastes flesh cannot escape it. Even man could not._

The silver wolf snarled softly to herself.

_It was their downfall_

With stiff steps forward, Kyrie joined the pack around the kill. As much as she tried to control herself, soon her vision tinged red with ire, and she was tearing at the elk with as much ferocity as the rest of the wolves.

But before she lost herself, a clear thought came to her.

_Am I the only one it bothers?_

...

_She remembered the past, not hers, but a story. _

_Of how humans fell to their knees._

_Wolves of course did not know the exact details, they were animals – cut off from man's world. Even though they may have lived side by side, humans had drawn so far away from their instincts that wolves did not know the reason behind why they did things. _

_Wolves know the blunt basics - why a deer runs from a hunter, the joy a she-wolf feels for her cubs and how ferociously she would defend them if need be. But wolves could not comprehend why man did things, they could not understand – they lived with their instincts to survive, while man had nothing to survive apart from perhaps illness and age. _

_And death ... from their own blood thirst. _

Fier gazed sombrely over the land, his scorching copper eyes dulled. The black wolf stood at the edge of an overhanging cliff, the snowy world unfurled beneath him like an open map. He swung the graceful curve of his muzzle behind him, to the three wolf cubs nearby.

"Come here children, do you think I brought you here so that you could sniff out mice?"

A grey cub raised his head from the patch of scrub he had been investigating. Hoar and ice streaked his coat. Snow pinched between his toes, burning dully. Ignoring the pain he padded stiffly to the black wolf. But when he reached the cliff edge he baulked, scrambling to a stop behind Fier.

"It awfully high ... do we have to go near it?" He moaned in a high childish voice, his brilliant ember eyes glinting nervously.

The two other cubs, roused at his words warily came to his side.

Kyrie stepped past Ember. Her azure eyes were full of curiosity; and had not begun to clear to gold yet. They widened with disbelief as she looked over the cliff edge.

"What is that?"

"That, is the man place," said Fier gruffly.

It was a ruin. Old structures crumbled across the landscape, buildings that had been torn and blasted to rubble. Although a wolf could not comprehend what they were, skyscrapers and once great towers stood desolately among the wreck of the old city, looking dishevelled and lonely. It was the sheer size that amazed the wolves; it sprawled over what seemed for many miles, gray and forlorn.

"Or was," Fier finished.

A white cub – Siri – cautiously approached the edge, timidly looking over.

"What is man?" Ember asked.

"First I will tell you of the beginning."

"Beginning?" Siri tilted her head to the side.

"Of how we came to be."

"The story about the first!" Ember eagerly piped up.

"It is no story," Fier growled.

"But how do you know that it is real?" Kyrie asked.

"Quiet," Siri barked irritably. "I want to hear the story." Her tone made Fier chuckle; Siri shot him a questioning glance.

"I do not know Kyrie, but it makes the most sense? Just because you cannot see, smell, hear or touch something does not mean that it does not exist?"

"That makes no sense" Ember grumbled.

"Do you want to hear the story or bother me with your endless questions?"

"Story!" Siri yapped impatiently.

Fier sat down, his haunches sinking into the snow with a crunch. The two cubs lay beside him, ears pricked. Kyrie looked out over the cliff still, but her ears flicked backward to hear Fier.

"_Filtiarn was the first."_

Fier swung his gaze over the cubs, who watched him intently.

"_They say his appearance was that of an immense white wolf, with great curving fangs over his maw. Others said he took on many forms – that of a fierce mountain cat or even a lamb. __But what all creatures knew him by were his smouldering golden eyes, which were like a fiery blaze in his sockets. __Although his appearance was menacing and intimidating, he was fair and good hearted."_

"_Accali was the mother, the bearer of all wolves. She was a wolf, but solidly in her form unlike Filtiarn. Her pelt was a luxurious pale silver and her eyes a warm fluid honey russet. Together they brought forth the wolf firmly into being." _

"_But they did not create the earth. No there was one before even them." _

"Who did-?" Ember asked, but was silenced by a harsh look form Fier.

"Do not interrupt" he growled. _"__Taica__ Allmother was the maker, she molded the world and all beings,"_ Fier continued_. _

"_They say, when the world began all creatures ran side by side. No animal preyed on each other, there were no predators. While all creatures romped and played together, they thought each other equals. But one creature felt maliciousness in him, a burning desire in his heart. The craving to be superior to all animals, to hold authority over them. To have power." _

"_Man," _he whispered, a snarl rising in his throat.

"_Man whispered lies into the ears of all hunters, although they were not then. He told them, that to be great, they must taste flesh."_ Fier eyes narrowed.

"_He told this to the wildcat and its cousin the cat, the hawk and eagles, the mink and stoat, even the shark that lived in the great waters. He told the wolf and the dog, and we believed him," _Fier snarled, disgust seeping into his voice.

"_The world fell into chaos, man at the head of it. Then Taica Allmother still walked the earth, and when she saw this she felt great rage. She looked at man, and told him that if he wished this so it would be. Creatures would hunt others for blood, but Taica promised man – that they would hunt his kind above all. So she gifted all hunters' sharp fangs and keen senses, and most of all; a deep hatred of humans. The she turned to the animals that were preyed on, and gave them what they needed – agile swiftness and horns, hooves and claws to protect themselves - to survive the hunters and mans onslaught. Lastly Taica removed all creatures abilities to speak to each other, so that humans could never side with animals again."_

The cubs murmured among themselves, and then Siri asked "Why did wolves fall for mans tricks?"

Fier shook his head. "I do not know, the wolves of that time are different to us today. Perhaps they wanted power themselves? Or wished to be strong under Taica's eyes" Then Fier continued. _"But Taica Allmother gave man one thing, she gave him the ability to create and a great mind – but warned that if humans did not use their gift right, they would eventually destroy themselves. Man did not believe her, and with-_

"The ability to create?" Kyrie asked.

"To mold the world around them into... things. Like the great dens they seemed to carve from stone." Fier pointed with his muzzle to the great sprawling city. "They made tools with their clever hands too, but evil tools. Like a great black branch that fired sharp black stones with such force, they had the ability to kill."

"Kill," Siri echoed.

Fier nodded. "They created a burning light, that if you were to touch it with your pelt, you would burst into flame. Fire... cubs, what wolves fear most of all," he stared at the ashen grey buildings and then shook his head. "You cubs always sidetrack me with your questions," he chuckled.

"How do you know all this?" Ember enquired.

"No more questions now," Fier growled, his tolerance short. "Would you rather hear about the story or nothing at all?"

"Story..." Siri hissed quietly to the other cubs. "Be quiet."

Fier fixed Siri with a thoughtful gaze and then began to speak again._ "Man did not believe Taica, and his new cunning and mind was used wickedly. Soon a change came over the humans. Their fur dropped from their shoulders and their limbs elongated. Their tails shrunk away into nothing, they wore strange coloured pelts to hide themselves – because they were ashamed of what they were. Taica gave them a choice, they could be good or evil. She gave wolves a choice too; she gave it to all hunters."_

"No wolves are evil," Siri snorted. Fier lifted his lip at her, showing his fangs. Siri flinched and quieted.

"_With his new power over the world humans wrought great things, but he exhausted the world. He destroyed forests and slaughtered all creatures – even his own kind. For even man could not escape the blood thirst, as all hunters know it. Humans spread across the earth until there was no room left to share. As Taica predicted, man slowly fell. A great war befell humans, not against the creatures of the world, but themselves. They shattered their own country with their hate, and their own fire consumed them. But still some humans survived, living in their devastated dens but disease and illness eventually killed them off."_

"All humans are dead now?" Ember wondered out loud.

Fier sighed. "You never learn to be quiet do you?"

Ember ignored him; he was used to the grumpy black wolf. "Are humans dead? What if they aren't ... they might be coming for us!" The grey cub shuddered.

"Perhaps some survived, but they are no danger to us. For now at least."

"But if you said that humans could choose too, couldn't some of them be good?" Siri tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, but how could a wolf tell what is in a human's heart? When we see them we feel fear, and hate. Taica made it so." Fier sighed.

"Is... is Taica real?" Kyrie whispered. The other cubs rounded on her with astonished looks.

Fier looked at her sorrowfully. "I don't really know Kyrie. But I believe. If there was nothing like Taica in the world how could we exist? And how can we live without believing on something? Something we can turn to when the sun is bleak"

"But she allowed man to ruin the world unchecked, how can she be truly good because of that?" Kyrie spat.

"Hush, this is not things that a cub should ponder. Let us be happy with what we have. Our nature is that of the fang and claw – we shouldn't question the world. We live by our instincts; we are wolves, the true hunters," Fier said solemnly.

"Now cubs! Enough of this talk, who would like to hunt!"

"Meeeeeee!" Ember trilled, leaping to his paws. "Look Siri! I'll show you my best hunting crouch."

Embers paws sank into the snow as he crouched, his nose touching the white mush and his rear impossibly high in the air.

"You look like a fat rabbit sticking his white bottom in the air!" Siri chortled.

Ember immediately sat down, a flash of hurt flickering in his eyes. Siri laughed and pounced on him, scuffling and nipping him in the snow. She pinned him down. "I have caught the rabbit!" she scoffed. Kyrie grinned as she watched.

Ember growled playfully and twisted in Siri's grip. Tumbling over her and eventually catching her between his paws. He bit her lightly on the neck. "Looks like the rabbit has bested the hunter!" He cried. "You are dead."

"No I'm not, do I look dead to you?" Siri mocked.

"Do I look like a rabbit, I mean really?" Ember replied roguishly.

"Would you like to hunt or not!" Fier laughed, cuffing Ember over the head with a paw. Then all the cubs turned their heads towards the black wolf, grinning mischievously. Kyrie stalked towards his back and then launched her silver form at him. The other cubs surged over Fier, knocking him to the ground. Fier struggled under them, but the cubs nipped and prodded him with their paws – snarling playfully.

"Okay! Okay! I give up," He chuckled, going limp beneath the cubs, his tail beating against the snow good-heartedly. The wolf cubs leapt from him, and Fier pulled himself from the ground. Ice and snow covered his pelt, he shook himself wildly making the cubs grin.

"Now let's actually hunt," he growled and leapt away, the cubs at his tail.

...

**Blood thirst huh? Sounds creepy. Big bad wolf telling the cubs just how bad we are, I feel kind of mean now...**

**Some people may not agree with having Taica Allmother in the story, but I figured that if warrior cats get Starclan, why can't wolves have something to believe. Longest chapter so far – lets hope they start getting longer. **

**Thanks everyone for reading, and if there are any – reviews... hoping. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I'm finding this story rather hard to write. It doesn't help that I'm trying to write two at the same time.**

**So this one might be a bit slow, but I am keen on finishing it. **

**...**

Kyrie watched over the ridge, staring curiously at the abandoned human settlement. It was almost completely destroyed, but not utterly inhabitable. A few lone dens stood desolately about the wreckage, it looked as if something had blasted the others to rubble. The debris was blackened and charred, the remnants of a fire.

_Perhaps Fier was right. Maybe the humans destroyed themselves with their own burning light? _The young she-wolf thought.

Nearby Ember scuffled in the chilling snow. He pawed at a rabbit den, carved into the earth under a patch of scrub. Sniffing at it he sighed and abandoned the deserted hole and came to sit next to her.

"You like to see the man place don't you," he asked her.

"Its... interesting."

Ember chuckled. "Siri would practically retch there and then, she hates the place."

Amusement danced in Kyrie's golden eyes. "And what about you?"

"It is okay, but I wouldn't go too close. It sets my nerves on edge."

Kyries eyes narrowed. "It looks sad."

Ember's eyes widened slightly. "Sad?" he enquired in a surprised tone.

"It's just so grey, I wonder what it was like before... it was destroyed."

Ember studied her uncertainly. "Probably just as bleak," he replied. He scratched oddly at the ground. "What I wonder what the world was like before this bitter snow descended upon it. I heard Liulfr talking about it, he said his father once told him that once grass blanketed the ground, and everything was bright and green," he said grimly. "The only grass that I have seen is tough and ugly, and only grows in patches."

The side of Kyrie's muzzle tugged up in a crooked smile. "That doesn't bother me. It's only grass after all."

"I guess."

"I feel like hunting, what about you?" Kyrie asked suddenly.

Ember yawned. "Not much to hunt, most of the deer are up in the backwoods past the stone den."

Kyrie shook her head, she pointed at the wrecked man place with her muzzle. "I have seen prey about it, they feed on weed and brush clinging to the human dens."

Ember shook his head. "Hunt there? No, I don't think it's safe," he growled softly. "Man may still be there."

"No, I have never seen humans there. And I come here often."

"You have been in the man place!" Ember asked incredulously.

"No," she answered. "Just along the outskirts. We can hunt without going too far into it, I think." Then she fixed him with a stare. "If you don't come with me I will just go alone."

Ember hesitated for a moment and then growled again. "Fine, I will come."

The wolves picked their way down the ridge, following a path set in the side of the cliff face. Ember stalked along behind, watching the human settlement intently.

"It's much bigger up close," he whispered, a faint quiver in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will protect you from any frightening humans." Kyrie laughed.

Ember shot a mock glare at her. "Of course," he growled teasingly. "I feel so safe with you guarding me."

"I am like that."

"Not really, you are smaller than me. Tiny wolf," he said looking her up and down.

"I am fiercer than you," she growled back, her tone slightly flinty.

Ember chuckled, his thoughts taken briefly off the deserted human settlement.

Small twisted pines grew awkwardly along the ridge, reaching towards the endless expanse of pallid blue above. Dusky scrub clung to the cliff face along it, their leaves tugging at the wolves' coats as they passed. The trail was oddly regular – unlike forest paths – it had little smooth stones fixed into a peculiar grey rock that rasped against the wolves pads. Cracks splintered through it, weeds outlining them and spreading over the stones. Snow dusted it lightly, ice crept along the cracks. The path inched downward until it was level with the human settlement, then it spread into a wide plane of black stone. The wreckage of strange creatures gathered about it, rust streaking their twisted metal bodies.

Ember growled softly as the smell of the human settlement struck them, the wolves padded forward stiffly.

The human dens loomed over them ominously, towering far above the wolves. They felt the fur along their hackles rise, the size of them made them feel somewhat threatened. Even the remains of the ruined dens were large, chunks of rubble strewn about them – some even larger than a wolf. Some of the dens twisted like warped skeletons, their walls burnt out by a fire, black ash painting the rocky ground around them. Weeds hung from the wreckage, vines with their broad leaves seemed to suffocate the dens in a dense mass of dull green, frosty ice slick over them. Snow clothed the whole area in a powdered white.

"I wonder how big humans were, to create such huge dens." Ember considered aloud. "They make me feel like a tiny cub again."

Kyrie said nothing; she was busy following a scent along the side of one of the dens.

"Another wolf has been here," she growled. "But I can't quite place who."

Ember joined her. "It is a strange smell, none of the packs we have encountered.

"Perhaps it is a dog?"

"Bah!" Ember barked. "A pathetic dog could barely survive without humans to care for them."

"It is only a small male, I can tell that at least from the smell. I don't think there are any other wolves with him," Kyrie observed.

"I just can't place the scent that is mingled with it ... perhaps..." Ember growled, looking about him warily. "What if it is mans?"

Kyrie narrowed her eyes. "We can't know, neither of us have ever smelt them before. And I have never seen any humans around here. It might just be the stench of this place."

"Maybe," Ember calmed slightly. But his posture remained tense, his grey fur bristling.

A flash of grey and russet streaking past the buildings startled the wolves, some creature darted away through the endless maze of human dens.

"There!" Kyrie cried. "That must be the creature we scented." She surged after him, Ember leapt off behind her.

The two wolves rounded past a corner, the strange wolf just ahead of them. It was small, lean and lanky like a juvenile. Its fur was grey, brindled with red and russet. It glanced around behind it, its eyes wide and panicked. Kyrie began to close on it despite the head start it had, the small wolf was strangely not very fast. But it seemed to know the mess of human dens well. It swerved down into alleys and streets, drawing Kyrie and Ember deeper into the man place. It veered into a narrow path between two dens, but the end was barred by the thick wall of another human den. The wolf wheeled around – realising it had taken the wrong turn – the fur along its back bristling. Its ears pasted against its head, its tail curving beneath it in terror. It cowered, quivering as it watched Kyrie and Ember approached.

Kyrie walked stiffly towards the smaller wolf, her tail raised.

"What do you want?" it asked frantically, its eyes darting violently about the alley.

Kyrie went rigid. She hadn't thought why they were chasing this wolf.

"Why are you here," Ember snarled beside her.

The smaller wolf cringed at his harsh tone. "I only hunt here. Please, I mean no harm."

"What pack are you of? I have never smelt your scent before," Kyrie asked. Her voice was not aggressive, but not particularly friendly either.

The smaller wolf's eyes darted between the two other wolves nervously. "We live on the far side of the city, of course we are no threat to your pack," he replied timidly.

"What is your name?" Ember growled.

"I am Tari..." The young wolf's eyes narrowed as he stared at his paws. "What of you?" he asked quietly.

"That is of no matter to you," Ember snarled back, obviously suspicious of the younger wolf.

Kyrie shot a glare at him, and then said softly to Tari. "I am Kyrie, this is my brother. We only have come here to hunt,"

Tari's ears pricked slightly at the drain of hostility in her voice, but remained crouched before them. Embers fur began to fall flat against his shoulders, but he still watched Tari guardedly.

"You may go now bu–"

Ember quickly cut Kyrie off. "But if we find you in our territory will not hesitate to rip the fur from your shoulders. Go, now," he growled.

Tari nodded and took a hesitant step forward. Neither Ember nor Kyrie moved to allow the smaller wolf to pass. Tari slunk past beside them, squeezing past Kyrie. Ember growled in a low tone as he passed her. Then the young wolf skittered away without casting a look back.

"Coward," Ember hissed.

Kyrie threw him a hard look. "You shouldn't have been so hostile, he was hardly on our territory."

Ember shook his head, but he remained silent. A grim look settling in his narrowed eyes.

"Ember?"

"His scent, it was all wrong. I don't trust him," he replied stonily.

Kyrie realised that Tari had smelt odd, but ignored as something to do with him being from a different pack. "It is most likely nothing. I am not going to be worried about a scrawny runt like him, neither should you."

Ember watched her for a moment and then chuckled. "I guess you are right."

"Let's hunt already?" Kyrie yawned.

"I doubt any prey will be about after that outburst we just had. And we shouldn't hang around, In case that wolf brings around some friends?"

"I don't actually think he has a pack, I couldn't smell any other wolves on him."

"So he was lying? But we still can't be sure."

"You are just sick of this place aren't you?"

Ember sighed. "You may find it appealing but for me it is just a wreckage. I don't want to linger about it for too much longer."

"Let's see if we can hunt on the way out then?" Kyrie cast a glance behind her. "I have never been this deep into it before, I hope it doesn't take us too long to get away."

"I do too," Ember murmured.

Kyrie stalked out of the alley, Ember beside her. Each den seemed to be identical, apart from the fact that some were more damaged than others. Ember glanced at street to street – his eyes narrowed.

"We'll follow our scent out," Kyrie told him, then set off down the dens they had came from pursing Tari. They picked their way out of the human settlement, occasionally pausing where the paths between the dens met. They neither saw nor smelt any other creatures as they wandered quickly down the streets. Then the shamble of ruined dens began to thin out, and the two wolves emerged back out onto the plane of black stone.

Kyrie felt a prickle run through her fur, although she was curious – the looming dens of the man place were ominous. She was relieved to be finally out of it.

Ember padded away silently, following the path they had taken down the cliff. Casting a last glance at the man place, Kyrie pursued him.

When they made it to the crest of the cliff ashen flakes of ice and snow were circling their way down to the ground. They settled in the wolves coats; the growing cold making the wolves' breath mist heavily in the air.

Kyrie's thick coat shielded her from the worst of the cold, but the snow stung her paws and nipped at her face.

The two wolves began to run through the snow; they could feel the heaviness in the air of a growing storm, flakes of snow beginning to flutter wildly about them. They knew without speaking they had to be back to the stone den when the brunt of it hit.

Soon a rocky outcrop rose from the snow. The two wolves crested the rise and slipped in the low mouth of the stone den.

A sharp snarl met them; a white wolfs pallid form visible in the darkness. Siri stalked forward, her teeth bared. But she snapped her mouth closed when she realised who they were, and came forward with her tail beating. Fier approached from behind her, along with Liulfr. The wolves greeted each other by touching their muzzles eagerly together.

A low whine came from the back of the den. Canna padded forward heavily, her sides swollen. Ember and Kyrie greeted her tentatively, pressing their noses against her face.

She licked their muzzles in return, before turning her head towards the caves entrance – the wind was beginning to hurl snow and ice violently against the stone outside. Some blew into the den, but the lip of the cave mouth stopped most of it.

"This winter is getting harsher and harsher, did you have no luck hunting?" Canna asked.

Ember ducked his head, "We couldn't find any prey, but when the storm clears we will hunt again.

"We tried hunting in the man place–" Kyrie started.

"Why?"Liulfr broke between them, his eyes narrowed. "Why there?"

"I thought we might have a chance catching prey there, I have seen deer and other animals walking in the paths between the dens."

"But yet you have nothing?" Siri growled.

"I didn't tell you about this so you could berate me," Kyrie spat back, meeting the white she-wolf's eyes boldly. "We met a strange wolf there, hunting in the man place."

Ember dipped his head. "It was a scant runt, he said he comes from a pack but I think he is just a loner."

"Another wolf hunting in the man place? Surely there is better hunting beyond it?" Fier growled.

"His scent was strange, like another creature's was mingled with his..." Ember mused.

"I'm not worried about his scent, it was a little off but that was probably just the stench of the man place. Unless it's just his pack's distinctive scent – if he belongs to one," Kyrie countered. Ember glanced away, looking sheepish.

"Is there any way he could have followed you? Our territory is good, we already have it hard enough with Shanes pack competing for it," Liulfr enquired.

"He was terrified of us, I doubt he would have," Ember replied.

"Good."

The pack was silent, Kyrie watched the blinding white of snow falling thickly outside the dens entry. It was forming a thick carpet on the stone, slowly blocking the cave mouth. The heat of the seven wolves' bodies seeped into the cave, warming it comfortably. Some of the snow that had been swept deep into the den was melting slightly, forming rivulets of moisture in the dimples of the rock.

Canna had settled back into the back of the den, lying on her side with her head extended on her paws. Liulfr sat beside her, watching the blizzard grimly. The other wolves settled down in the den, waiting for the storm to pass. Occasionally someone yawned deeply, the comfortable warmth of the cave making them weary. Kyrie sank down in a shallow depression in the cave floor, curling herself up. She rested her muzzle underneath her tail and let her eyes drift shut.

...

A large wolf watched the storm pass with a sly expression. His pack had settled in a cave north of the man place. It was huge, with a high ceiling thick with jagged teeth of rock protruding from it, and frost streaked walls. A frigid river spilled into the cave, running sluggishly down its side. Masses of snow and ice clogged it; outside it had frozen completely over, dark water flowing underneath the cracked white ice. The entrance was wide, letting the freezing air touch every fissure and crevice of the cavern. Snow piled high in the corners of the cave, being easily swept through its entry. About twelve wolves rested back in the darkness of the cave, crowding together for warmth.

Shane, a lean wolf with a course coat thick with scars lay looking out haughtily into the storm. Scars cut over his muzzle, his fur growing in tufts about them and giving him a ragged appearance. The old wolf had cunning golden eyes, and he surveyed his pack confidently, those who meet his gaze quickly looked away. The wolf had a temper that flared erratically.

Shale sat beside him, his posture rigid with superiority. Shane had chosen him as his highest, one of the peak ranks in the pack. He knew that when the old leader died he would have control of it.

They were a short times run from Liulfr's pack, when the storm blew over they would set out towards the other wolfs territory. The backwoods in it was richer in prey than most of the snow blown planes. Shale felt confident that they could take it over; Liulfr's little pack could hardly fend them off.

Shale looked thoughtfully at Shane. _I wonder if he will let them join our pack? If they lose? I know he certainly won't let Liulfr join. But maybe the others... to make our pack stronger. _

Shane yawned, his tongue curling over his teeth. He had a cracked fang on his bottom jaw.

Another wolf behind the leader brushed against him as he turned trying to get more comfortable in the chill that pervaded the cave. Shane whirled abruptly around, snarling bitterly. Shale chuckled silently as the younger wolf lurched away, his ears flat in timid compliance.

_Maybe not. Knowing Shane, he will probably just drive them all out. Or kill, _Shale thought pleasantly.

He settled down, resting his head on his paws. He watched the bleak snow fall outside keenly – waiting for it to thin.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Currently after this chapter this story is on halt. I will get back to it, since I rather like its plot. But until I get a decent amount chapters finished on my other story THE FROST, I won't be updating. If I get a good number of reviews I may be convinced to update sooner, but otherwise this story may be going rather slow. **

**...**

Snow choked out the sun, leaving a comfortable darkness in the stone den. Delicate white crystals of snow - seemingly grey in the gloom – clogged the entrance. The resulting pocket of heat, building up from the warmth of the sleeping wolves bodies made no one want to stir, not even when the blizzard died down. Kyrie stretched contentedly; it had seemed so long since she had experienced this sort of warmth. It was an alluring refuge from the bitter sting of ice pinching between her pads and the usual chill that crept into her fur.

But then the gnawing desire of hunger was beginning to settle in their bellies, arousing the need to hunt in the wolves. Ember was the first to rise, padding over to the snow choked entrance. He extended his muzzle to sniff inquisitively at it, before scraping a paw through the thick white mush. Then he narrowed his eyes and shoved his muzzle into the snow, Kyrie watched, comfortably curled in her hollow as he struggled into it. Snow skittered across the den as Ember dug into it with his forepaws, white falling away around him. Then a white, dazzling light poured through the growing gap. Ember pulled himself free and emerged outside.

With a yawn Liulfr padded out after him, making his way more easily through the opening Ember created.

Allowing a sighing breath through her nose, Kyrie reluctantly pulled herself from the dwindling pocket of warmth. Gradually the heat inside the cave began to bleed outside into the bitter chill, almost forming a wavering distortion in the air as it wafted out of the den. Outside Ember shook the snow encrusting his coat, not managing it very well. Grudgingly leaving the ice clinging to his fur, he settled to chewing out the snow caught between his toes.

Kyrie crept through enlarged break through the snow filling the stone dens entrance. Siri followed as soundless as a pallid spectre behind her, her lithe white form almost melting away into the blankness of the snowy landscape.

Fiers shaggy black head glanced though the entrance, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the thick blanket of snow with distaste. "You hunt. I will watch Canna," he said brusquely.

Liulfr dipped his muzzle faintly in agreement. It was an unspoken taboo to leave a she-wolf heavy with cubs unaccompanied. A soft noise came from the back of the den as Canna voiced her disapproval.

Liulfr lifted his muzzle to the sky as Fiers head ducked back into the den. He paused for a bit, studying the pale forms of the few diminutive clouds streaking the sky like pulled cotton. Then he let his mouth fall slightly open and began to croon to the sun, softly at first. His song languidly getting louder and louder. Ember in turn tilted his muzzle like an offering towards the firmament above and joined him, the sound echoing forlornly across the wasteland.

It was a matter of rank who sang at what time in a hunting song. The leader obviously went first, and then his highest. Since Fier wasn't joining the hunt he was excluded, Ember taking his place.

Almost simultaneously Kyrie and Siri lifted their heads and began to sing. Siri watched Kyrie as she called gently, a subtle hint of animosity in her golden eyes.

Then Liulfr slowly brought his muzzle down, the howl becoming a low hum in his throat before he ended his call. The others stopped a time after him, bringing their heads down to survey Liulfr. With a sharp gesture with his muzzle, he set off into the bleak snow, the others trailing him.

The hunting party veered around the stone den, skirting the cliff where the rocky outcrop lay. Their legs sank deep into the snow, hindering their progress and forcing them to run at an uneven lope.

The backwoods rose out of the icy wasteland. Its trees were twisted gruesomely like gnarled hands reaching towards the sky. Their scarce leaves fluttered like tattered flags in the light, arctic breeze. Weed-like scrub bushes dominated the wood, clumps of dusky green blotches from afar.

Liulfr deliberated, nose twitching in the frigid wind as he scented the air. Then with a keen slowness he stalked sinuously into the trees.

Kyrie lifted her muzzle into the breeze. She could smell the scent of the forest, a weak fertile smell in the crisp, cold air. And with it, the distant, musky tang of something warm. Crouching automatically, she moved soundlessly with the rest of the pack as they entered the backwoods.

No one talked, hunting was something automatic, something they didn't need to think about. Each of their individual personalities seemed to fall away as they worked as a merged identity. With Liulfr at the front, everyone was strongly attuned to his movements, his posture. If he was to pause, the whole pack would halt. When he swept his muzzle of to the left, everyone would follow his gaze. Only when they were directly ordered would they move independently.

Liulfr jarred to a sudden halt, his eyes focused intensely on the delicate curve of a tawny leg. A doe bent her gaunt neck down to graze from the lower leaves of a scrub bush, the tapering point of her muzzle hidden from view.

With a sharp signal with his muzzle, Liulfr gestured to Ember towards the right of the deer. Without pause Ember crept away from the pack, his belly slung low to the ground. He kept a careful eye on both Liulfr and the doe and he circled around. When Ember was almost behind the deer, Liulfr pointed to the ground with his muzzle. Quickly understanding the gesture, Ember stopped and crouched low to the ground.

Next he signalled to Kyrie to take up the does left flank. Lifting her paws carefully from the clinging snow, she slunk into the cover of the scrub. Her ears straining forward for the slightest crunch in the snow as an indication that perhaps the doe had caught their scent and shied. Cautiously she made her way around the doe, pausing as Liulfr indicated for her to stop.

With a swift glance at Siri, Liulfr began to advance. The stalked forward slowly, raising their paws from the snow and placing them down with caution. Kyrie stood poised, tensing her back legs so that she was ready to spring.

There was a muted snarl from one side as Ember tore forward, as Liulfr swept his muzzle towards him and motioned at the doe.

The deer threw up her head in alarm, taking a swift step backward. Her scrawny frame quivered as she noticed Ember bearing down on her. Then she swung around wildly, scrambling frantically over the snow. She darted away, towards the spot where Kyrie crouched in anticipation.

In the deep snow, the doe had the advantage of her long legs, while the wolves had to leap over the drifts. She was already good distance away from Ember. But in the carefully laid trap, it was almost certain there would be no escape.

She crashed obliviously into Kyrie, who surged upward and lunged at the doe's throat. With a startled scream, the doe flailed, catching Kyrie on the shoulder as she lashed out with her hooves. The silver wolf snarled as the doe managed to jerk out of her insecure grip. She made a desperate scramble for freedom.

But Liulfr leapt swiftly out of the bushes, jaws agape. He grabbed at her lean foreleg, his teeth crunching together with a sickening snap into the bone. Siri sprang out behind the doe, fastening her teeth into the loose skin on her flank.

The doe recoiled from them, straining against their hold on her. She struggled feebly between the two wolves. Her chest heavily violently, tremors ran down her length.

Kyrie picked herself up as Ember joined the others, snapping his teeth together in the doe's throat. She gave a gasping snort and her eyes rolled back to reveal the whites, she slumped downward as she gave up resisting. Crimson seeped around Ember's jaw and dripped onto the grizzled grey fur of his throat.

Kyrie padded slowly towards them, drinking in the scent of blood.

Liulfr glanced a sharp look off Ember. "End it," he growled between clenched teeth.

Embers eyes flicked between the doe and Liulfr, and then he jerked his muzzle steeply downward. There was a muffled crack as the does neck bent unnaturally. She gave a last heaving sigh and went still. Liulfr relinquished his hold on the doe's foreleg, licking the blood off his teeth. Despite the definite limpness of her in his jaws, Ember kept his fangs locked into the doe's throat.

Liulfr dipped his muzzle over the deer's body, a distant glaze creeping into his eyes. When he pulled his head back up to survey the wolves gathered around the carcass, crimson stained his jaw.

Kyrie felt a slight revulsion as she watched Ember and Siri join him, jerking the doe's flaccid body into a grotesque, abnormal position. For a moment the alluring scent of blood was nauseating. She walked stiffly over to the doe and joined Siri at her flank, a grim wound carved into her flesh by the wolves' merciless teeth. The heat fleeing the deer's body enveloped them as it rose like steam into the frigid air.

Kyrie gritted her jaw, vehemently pushing away the disgust that welled up inside her, forcing herself to give into her instincts. The sharp ache of hunger in her belly muffled it, but the revulsion she felt lingered faintly in the back of her mind. But it disappeared almost instantly and the moist smell of blood began to seem enthralling, as the blood-thirst tugged away her disgust. The sudden, overwhelming infatuation with it made her reel slightly. It was like the deep hunger was peeling her away from her character, until it was just the irresistible desire of the blood-thirst left.

With need glittering in her eyes, she plunged her teeth into the does flesh. She almost forgot herself as the warm taste of it filled her mouth, leaving only a tiny shred of sanity remaining in her. Across from her Liulfr snarled a jagged warning at Ember as he jostled him.

A satisfying weight grew in the wolves stomachs as they ate, the ache of their hunger softening. With it the blood-thirst began to fade, the fog clouding their minds clearing away. Content, they began to back away from the carcass and sit in the snow, waiting patiently for the last wolves to finish.

Kyrie took a step back and ran her tongue over her teeth, sweeping away the taste of blood. Her lucid reflection was not the revulsion of flesh, but for herself. _Are we monsters indeed? We live, but to live we must kill others._ _How is that moral?_ She glanced at the blood staining the snow a light cerise ._Why must we lose ourselves in our hunger?_

"We must take meat for Canna and Fier," Liulfr instructed as he looked over the doe's twisted body. He returned to it to tear off a piece of bloody meat from her side. He held it in his jaw, making no move to eat it. The others did the same, holding the meat gingerly in their teeth. With an approving dip of his head, Liulfr turned and began to make his way back to the stone den.

They followed their tracks back – the snow was packed against the ground from the trail they had beaten with their footsteps. It allowed them more easily through its icy clutches.

More from habit than caution, Kyrie scented the air, tasting it for foreign smells. She could make out the faint smell of blood. Disregarding it as thick bloody stench pouring off the meat held in her jaws hindering her nose, she made no comment on it.

Beside her Ember narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flared but he stayed silent. Kyrie looked quizzically at him for a moment, wondering what had caught his attention.

Further towards the stone den, the bloody scent grew more distinct, it was unlike the does smell. It made Kyrie jolt to a halt as she recognized it. The scent of wolfs blood wafted gently towards them on the breeze, telling nothing of the violence that had brought it forth. She went rigid as she smelt Canna's scent tied to it.

"Liulfr! That scent," Ember snarled suddenly. "Canna..."

The fur along Liulfr's spine rose as he adopted a severe stance. "No..." he murmured in disbelief before his voice hardened. "Quickly, back to the den."

Kyrie followed his lead as he lunged forward, paws digging into the snow and propelling her after him. Siri fell into step at her side, her apprehension belied by the show of her teeth.

Unfamiliar scents mingled with Canna's as they got closer, making an uneasiness rise up in Kyrie.

A figure staggered through the snow ahead, her sides heaving in exhaustion. Canna's scent grew stronger, grimly mixed with the smell of her blood.

"Canna!" Siri cried, leaping forward.

Canna swelling sides were streaked with crimson, red soaked her jaw too. Blood glinted wetly on her teeth as she panted with her jaws agape.

Liulfr sprinted towards her, anxiously pushing his muzzle against hers. Canna's tail beat weakly as she greeted him.

"Fier... He stayed behind... Liulfr, they had him." Canna spat, her eyes narrowed furiously. "I couldn't fight. I tried, but they were too much... They let me go... but only because of the cubs."

Liulfr held Canna's eyes. "It is Shane's pack, isn't it. They have come for our territory?" he mused softly.

Siri nosed her mother's bloody flanks, then she whirled around. "We should make them pay for this!" she hissed vehemently.

Canna shrugged off Siri. "No... there are too many. Twofold our pack..." she moaned. "But Fier, they may kill him..."

Ember growled. "Liulfr, challenge him. Challenge Shane. I know that he cannot resist a fight, challenge him for our territory."

"No!" Canna snarled. But Liulfr's features were thoughtful, with a fierce edge to the clench of his teeth.

Canna repeated her words again. "No. He will kill you Liulfr. He will backstab your challenge. He is scarth." Her curse rang through Kyrie's ears.

A muted howl rang up from ahead, briefly silencing them. The pack turned their heads in union, ears pricked. Another cry came, the sharp sound of pain echoing in it.

"Fier..." Kyrie breathed, instantly recognising his howl.

Liulfr shook his head. "Canna, I won't leave him. And I won't let Shane take our land this effortlessly." His eyes glinted angrily. "I will show him a fight yet."

Canna bared her teeth as he sprung forward. "Stay Canna, for our cubs," Liulfr commanded.

Canna swept her head to one side, to watch the rest of the pack behind her. The defiant gleam in her eyes made it easily known that she would not. Kyrie knew that no one would rebuke her, Canna was their mother. Silently she whipped around and charged after Liulfr, sprinting hard despite the obvious fatigue she was suffering.

Kyrie leapt after her, the fur raised threateningly on her shoulders. She could hear scuffling in the snow behind her and the others dropped the meat they had brought and followed Cannas lead.

Another frantic howl tore through the air, in the midst of the indistinct roar of many wolves snarling and growling. The grey plane of the stone outcrop rose into view. A throng of wolves surged over it, snatches of black showing between their writhing bodies. A few sat back, eyes flashing with triumph at an easy gain. Shane's ragged pelt surged over Fier, the old leader stood over the black wolf with a cruel leer twisting his features. Blood slicked Fiers fur, innumerable gashes cut into his pelt. But despite his wounds he snapped furiously at Shane's chest, refusing to give in. The other intruders eased back from Fier as Shane pinned him to the ground.

He looked almost ready to deliver a killing blow when Liulfr crested the rise. He let a furious snarl tear lose from his throat. "Shane!"

Painfully slowly, Shane titled his head up at Liulfr, his cunning eyes scrutinizing the younger wolf. A malicious smile curled his muzzle as he recognised him.

"Why Liulfr." Shane's voice had a superficial warmness in it, his tone silky and misleading. "Perhaps you are not a coward. You had us believing that you and your pathetic pack had run off and left you're highest to die." He paused to sound a low warning growl as Fier thrashed beneath him, trying to struggle lose of his hold.

In a movement that was almost a blur, Shane streaked his muzzle downward, tearing his teeth into Fier's flesh. A muffled yelp escaped Fier as he gritted his teeth.

"Leave him," Liulfr snapped, anger present in every line of his body. "I know what you want Shane, but I won't let you take it. Never will I allow that."

Shane threw back his head to laugh. "Won't let me! Liulfr, your pitiful pack is no match for mine. Whatever you are delusioned to believe, it is certainly not true."

Liulfr narrowed his eyes at Shane's remark. "Then fight _me. _I challenge you Shane, for my territory. When I win, your pack must leave, or I will kill you."

Shane paused for a moment, the superiority in his eyes slackening somewhat.

"Unless, you are afraid, Shane?" Liulfr continued darkly.

Almost immediately Shane regained his confidence. With a quick slash of his fangs, he brought his teeth down on Fiers flank. Fier rose to counter with a snarl, but instead of pressing the black wolf back to the icy ground, Shane stepped back. Fier bared his teeth at the old wolf, but Shanes pack forced him pack. Grudgingly, Fier stalked stiffly away towards Liulfr. Every limping step he took his face contorted with pain. Wolves jeered and snapped at his heels.

"Very well," Shane growled, taking a defensive stance. "I accept your challenge.

**...**


End file.
